Not Me
by yoe.insomnia
Summary: Nach dem schicksalhaften Halloween 1981 wird Sirius nach Askaban gesteckt. Doch nicht, ohne vorher noch ein paar Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit zu verschwenden. Preslash. R


**Summary:** Nach dem schicksalhaften Halloween 1981 wird Sirius nach Askaban gesteckt. Doch nicht, ohne vorher noch ein paar Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit zu verschwenden. 

**Disclaimer: **Charas und Co. gehören leider nicht mir, sondern der heiligen J.K.., einzig und allein der Plot ist meiner. Lyrics © Exilia.

**Pairings: **SBxJP (einseitig), JPxLE

**Warnings: **Preslash. Etwas depri. Charadeath.

**A/N: **Ich bin eigentlich kein grosser Sirius&James Shipper, aber ich musste diese Idee irgendwie zu Papier bringen, und so... tatarataa! Aus dem selben Grund weiss ich auch nicht, ob schonmal jemand sowas geschrieben hat, oder nicht, also bitte steinigt mich nicht..  
Ich hoffe auch, dass ich das mit dem Rating und der Story-Art nicht zu falsch gemacht habe.. Nun dann, viel Spass oder was auch immer.. Und lasst mir doch bitte ein Review da, ja? liebschau

* * *

_Go just go if you feel you gotta go away from me  
Take away all those bad things you said to me_

_Tell me that I'm not the one for you  
That you got another waiting for you too  
You made up your mind but you look at me and maybe hope_

_That I'll cry for you, that I'll beg of you  
Don't go away but no, not me  
I won't play that game I won't call your name, not me_

_Go and do all the things I never did alone with you  
Stay with the other and don't think about your lover_

_Don't ask yourself if I can sleep at night  
And if I need you or if I'm alright  
And what I'm doin' while you're hopin' maybe_

_That I'll cry for you, that I'll beg of you  
Don't go away but no, not me  
I won't play that game  
I won't call your name, not me_

_Tell me that I'm not the one for you  
That you got another waiting for you too  
You made up your mind but you look at me and maybe hope_

_That I'll cry for you, that I'll beg of you  
Don't go away but no, not me  
I won't play that game I won't call your name,  
Not me  
You're not for me_

* * *

**Not Me..**

Betrogen. Er, Sirius Black, ohne Verhandlung im Gefängnis wegen Betruges und Mordes.

13 Muggel waren tot, und er sollte sie kaltherzig und brutal umgelegt haben. Er, der stets für die richtige Seite gekämpft hatte, für das Licht und nicht für das Dunkle und das Böse.

Und nun stand er hier in diesem düsteren Raum und wartete auf seine Eskorte nach Askaban.

Auch sein bester Freund James und Lily waren tot, weil er sie verraten haben sollte. Alles hatte er für die Beiden getan, aufgegeben.

Und nun stand er hier, verraten von seinem letzten Freund und der ganzen Welt, in diesem kalten Zimmer.

Niemals, nein niemals hätte er das getan. Gemordet, James verraten. Eher wäre er gestorben oder hätte sich bis in den Wahnsinn foltern lassen, als ihn auszuliefern. Sein ganzes Leben hatte seit seinem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts nur noch daraus bestanden, James zu gefallen, ihm zu helfen, ihm alles recht zu machen, für ihn da zu sein, ihm der beste Freund zu sein, der er ihm sein konnte.

Wie konnte auch nur irgendjemand glauben, er hätte sein Versteck an den dunklen Lord verraten?

Wie konnte sein letzter Freund das glauben?

Remus war der einzige gewesen, der etwas von dem mitbekommen hatte, was in Sirius vorging, er hatte es gefühlt und ihn im fünften Schuljahr dann damit konfrontiert. Sirius hatte damals alles bestritten, doch später, als James endlich sein erstes Date mit Lily bekam, konnte er seine Gefühle nicht mehr länger vor dem Werwolf verstecken. Damals hatte er das erste Mal über alles geredet. Über all die total falschen Emotionen, die ihn jedes Mal überkamen, wenn er mit seinem besten Freund sprach, ihn sah, oder auch nur an ihn dachte. Über seine, so gar nicht mehr platonische Liebe zu seinem besten Freund.

Und jetzt, in dieser bitteren, einsamen Stunde, an diesem verlorenen Ort, liess er sich das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder komplett von der Erinnerung an den damaligen Tag überrollen.

----Flashback----

„Komm schon,... Lily.. nur dieses eine Mal. Von mir aus kannst du dich danach ewig über mich lustig machen oder mich auch einfach vergessen, aber bitte gib mir bitte eine Chance dir zu zeigen, dass ich nicht mehr bloss der arrogante Idiot bin, der ich früher immer war. Ich lass' dich danach auch in Ruhe, wenn du willst..", Lily sah James unverwandt an.

Das erste Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, wirkte er unsicher, ja, gar nervös, und schien verstanden zu haben, dass es bei der Sache nicht nur um ihn ging.

Und das erste Mal, seit James damit begonnen hatte, sie um ein Date zu bitten, liess Lily ihn nicht sofort abblitzen, nein, in Gedanken wog sie das Ganze nochmals ab. Wenn sie jetzt zusagen würde, wären die ganzen Jahre, in denen sie James immer wieder weggestossen hatte, umsonst gewesen. Oder nicht? Irgendwie wusste sie, dass das eine Lüge war. James hatte sich in den letzten Monaten nämlich tatsächlich verändert. Ziemlich radikal sogar. Nicht nur, dass er ihr nicht mehr die ganze Zeit hinterher höselte, nein, er hatte auch aufgehört jeden zu verhexen, der ihm in die Quere kam und so viele dumme Streiche zu spielen. Allgemein kam es Lily so vor, als ob James viel reifer geworden wäre.

Als sie bemerkte, dass James noch immer vor ihr stand und auf eine Antwort wartete, ohne ihre Gedanken auch nur einmal zu unterbrechen, irgendeinen dummen Kommentar abzugeben oder sich durch seine Haare zu fahren, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Einen, den sie noch vor wenigen Wochen für total lächerlich gehalten hätte und nie auch nur darüber nachgedacht hätte, dass sie ihn je wirklich fassen würde.

Nun, nach so vielen Jahren schmiss Lily ihren Stolz in die Ecke und stimmte dann zu.

James, total überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen 'ja', dass er so gar nicht erwartet hätte, zeigte ihr seine Gefühle mit einem einzigen Blick, der Lily zum lächeln brachte.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich würde gerne mit dir ausgehen,.. James", sagte sie mit einer ruhigen Stimme und dem Lächeln immer noch auf ihrem Gesicht.

Das war das letzte, dass Sirius Black mitbekam, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus der grossen Halle rannte.

Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr, ob viele Blicke an ihm klebten, als er die Halle verliess, oder ob jeder, dem er begegnete die Tränen bemerkte, die ihm die Sicht verschleierten. Nein, Sirius rannte einfach, rannte und rannte, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Schluchzend öffnete er schlussendlich eine Türe und war nicht einmal mehr überrascht, dass er den Raum, den er nun betrat nicht kannte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, nichts kümmerte ihn mehr. Er liess sich einfach auf den weichen Boden fallen und weinte weiter.

Der Einzige, der noch in seinem Kopf war, war James. James, wie er über Lily sprach. James, sein bester Freund, der wusste, dass er jederzeit zu Sirius kommen konnte. Er selbst, wie er ihm offerierte immer für ihn da zu sein. James, wie er jeden Abend über nichts anderes als Lily redete. James, wie er für sie schwärmte. James, wie er Sirius eines Abends eröffnete, dass er wusste, was er tun musste um Lily für sich zu gewinnen. James, und Lily, wie sie ihn anlächelte. Lily, wie sie dem Date zustimmte. James, wie er da total überrascht und glücklich vor ihr stand.

Das einzige Gesprächsthema war zwischen ihnen immer Lily gewesen. Und nun hatte James es endlich geschafft. Er hatte eine Verabredung mit ihr, und hatte somit das letzte bisschen Hoffnung, dass noch in Sirius steckte, rücksichtslos erstickt.

Sirius war so versunken in seinen Gedanken, dass er weder die Türe hörte, die sich leise hinter einer nächsten Person schloss, noch die Hand spürte, die ihm sachte auf die Schulter gelegt wurde.

„Sirius.." Erst das Flüstern seines Namens holte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Remus" Auch wenn er nicht aufgeschaut hatte, erkannt hatte er seinen Freund auf Anhieb.

„Ich hatte damals recht, oder?" Remus' Worte waren viel mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

„Ja.." Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, was er sagte, verloren war sowieso alles. Einfach alles.

Remus nahm ihn in den Arm. Er hatte es schon länger geahnt, doch nachdem Sirius es vor zwei Jahren so vehement abgestritten hatte, hatte er die Sache so gut es ging aus seinen Gedanken verbannt. Nur in gewissen Situationen, wie wenn James wieder einmal über Lily palaverte und Remus ein kurzes Aufleuchten von Schmerz in Sirius' Augen bemerkte, oder wie Sirius immer auswich, wenn James es mal für nötig hielt, ihn zu fragen, wie es denn in seinem Liebesleben aussähe, kamen diese Gedanken wieder auf.

Heute war es jedoch ganz eindeutig wieder zum Thema geworden. Ein normaler bester Freund hätte sich nämlich in dieser Lage für James gefreut und wäre nicht schluchzend davon gerannt. Remus wollte seinen Freund keinesfalls wegen irgend etwas beschuldigen, denn er wusste, dass Sirius nichts dafür konnte. Man kann nicht verhindern, dass man sich verliebt, auch wenn es der beste Freund ist. Deshalb hielt er jetzt Sirius noch immer fest.

Wie lange trug er diese Last jetzt schon mit sich rum? Zwei Jahre waren es mindestens, doch Remus ahnte, dass es noch viel mehr waren. Eigentlich wollte er im Moment nur für seinen Freund da sein, doch er wusste, dass Sirius unbedingt mit jemandem über all das sprechen musste, wenn er James jemals wieder ins Gesicht sehen wollte. Und so löste er sich etwas von dem Anderen und begann zu fragen.

„Wie lange schon?"

Sirius klammerte sich jetzt noch fester an den Anderen.

„Seit dem ersten Jahr. Aber es wurde erst schlimmer im vierten und als ich dann zu ihm zog.." Sirius' Stimme war tränenerstickt und beinahe schon unheimlich leise. Selbst Remus kämpfte inzwischen mit den Tränen. Wie schwer musste das für ihn bloss gewesen sein? All die Jahre war James immer um ihn herum und doch nie wirklich da. Nicht so, wie Sirius ihn eigentlich brauchte.

„Und er hat nie irgendetwas bemerkt?" Ihm war bewusst, wie blöd die Frage klingen musste, doch er musste Sirius irgendwie dazu bringen, mit ihm zu reden.

„Nein.. Nicht wirklich. Für ihn gab es da immer nur Lily und mich hielt er für ein.. mädchenverschlingendes.. Etwas. – Nein, sag nichts, ich weiss, dass er nicht wirklich so denkt. Aber ich meine James würde nie auch nur einen Gedanken in diese Richtung an mich verschwenden, oder? – Siehst du. Ich habe mir ja eigentlich auch schon lange keine echten Hoffnungen mehr gemacht, aber das vorhin.."

Seine Stimme erstarb und es herrschte lange eine absolute Stille im Raum, bis-

„Manchmal denke ich, ich könnte einfach darüber hinweg kommen und ihn nur noch als meinen besten Freund sehen. Ich habe schon häufig versucht, einfach so zu tun, als ob da nichts wäre und manchmal habe ich mich da so sehr reingesteigert, dass ich mir sogar geglaubt habe. Aber jedes Mal kam alles wie ein übergrosser Bumerang wieder auf mich zurückgeschnellt und es wurde noch viel schlimmer.."

Und erneut, diese Stille. Dieses Mal wollte Remus sie unterbrechen, doch er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie. Er war auch nicht gerade ein Experte in solchen Dingen und Sirius' Situation erschien selbst ihm komplett hoffnungslos. Was sollte er ihm schon sagen?

Dass er auf Distanz gehen sollte? – Welch Witz, selbst James würde das innerhalb eines Tages bemerken!

Dass er James alles erzählen sollte? – Nie im Leben! James würde das wahrscheinlich für einen äusserst gut gelungenen Scherz halten..

Schon jetzt gingen ihm die halbwegs guten Ideen aus und langsam verstand Remus immer besser, wie Sirius sich nun schon seit sechs Jahren fühlen musste.

Sirius schien bemerkt zu haben, was in seinem Kopf vorging, denn er nickte leicht.

„Hoffnungslos, nicht?" Seine Tränen hatten inzwischen gestoppt, doch seine Augen waren rot und auf seinen Lippen lag ein trauriges Lächeln.

Remus sagte nichts, er sah seinen Freund nur an. Wenn er doch bloss etwas für ihn tun könnte!

„Ich werde wohl damit leben müssen.. Bisher habe ich es ja auch hingekriegt. Und vielleicht, ja, vielleicht werde ich es irgendwann in gar nicht allzu ferner Zukunft mal endlich überwinden.."

Sie beide wussten ganz genau, dass das keineswegs der Wahrheit entsprach. Sowie Remus Sirius kennen gelernt hatte, war er immer sehr leidenschaftlich bei einer Sache dabei. Und wenn er etwas, oder jemanden, wie in diesem Falle hier, wirklich liebte, würde er das auch immer tun. Doch was konnten sie schon anderes tun? Es war wirklich hoffnungslos.

----Flashback Ende----

Vielleicht war der Grund dafür, dass selbst Remus ihm nicht mehr vertraute der, dass dieser dachte Sirius hätte es aus Eifersucht getan. Weil er neidisch darauf war, dass Lily genau jenes von James bekam, was er sich so sehnlichst herbei wünschte.

Doch wie konnte er das glauben? Remus wusste, dass er James mehr als alles andere liebte, dass er niemals dafür sorgen würde, dass er umgebracht werden würde. Das selbe galt auch für Lily, denn sie machte James glücklich, und das war etwas, was Sirius immer für James gewollt hatte. Wie konnte Remus dieser verräterischen Ratte nur mehr trauen, als ihm? Wie konnte er glauben, dass er für diesen Bastard arbeiten würde? Wie konnte er nur-

„Mr. Black. Wir werden Sie nun nach Askaban begleiten, wo sie den, wie ich persönlich hoffe, langen und qualvollen Rest ihres Lebens verbringen werden." Damit packte der Mann, der soeben aufgetaucht war, Sirius hart am Arm und apparierte mitten in eine der Hochsicherheitszellen im Gefängnis.

„Das war das letzte bisschen Magie, dass an diesem Ort rein- oder rausgelassen werden konnte. Versuchen Sie gar nicht erst zu fliehen, denn das werden Sie nicht schaffen." Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen fügte er noch hinzu: „Und wenn Sie endlich an der Grausamkeit ihrer Taten verreckt sind, schmoren Sie in der Hölle!"

Damit verliess er die Zelle und Sirius war alleine. Total alleine.

_

* * *

_


End file.
